1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch pixel structure, a touch pixel array substrate, and a touch display panel. More particularly, the invention relates to an optical touch pixel structure, an optical touch pixel array substrate, and an optical touch display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A man-machine interface (MMI) is a communication medium between human beings and machine. Generally, an electronic apparatus on the market is designed with an MMI for a user to execute various functions of the electronic apparatus conveniently. Since information technologies, wireless mobile communications, and information home appliances have been rapidly developed and widely applied, touch panels have been introduced as input interfaces in replacement of conventional keyboards or mice, so as to meet current demands on portable, compact, and user-friendly electronic apparatuses, and integration of the display panels and the touch panels facilitates the MMI design.
At present, the way to integrate the touch panel and the display panel is generally categorized into two types, i.e., the plug-in type and the built-in type. When the touch panel and the display panel are integrated in the built-in manner, the electronic apparatus can be miniaturized and thinned out. Hence, the technology of installing the touch panel into the display panel has gradually drawn attention, and the technique of directly installing an optical touch panel into a display panel to form an optical touch display panel has become more mature and stable.
In most cases, the optical touch panel built in the display panel has photo-sensing units arranged in form of matrix, so as to sense whether any touch event occurs. If any of the photo-sensing units senses the touch event, the photo-sensing unit outputs a corresponding judging signal to a back-end processing circuit for initiating processing/judging actions, and thereby the electronic apparatus equipped with the optical touch display panel can perform corresponding functions.
Currently, a pixel array substrate into which the photo-sensing units are installed has read-out lines, so as to transmit the judging signal of the touch event to the back-end processing circuit. However, when the read-out lines are configured onto the pixel array substrate, signals of the read-out lines are interfered due to electrical coupling phenomenon between the read-out lines and other circuits. As such, the touch event cannot be accurately judged, which deteriorates the performance of the electronic apparatus with the optical touch display panel. Accordingly, how to improve the reliability of the pixel array substrate becomes one of the critical issues to be resolved.